


The Shadow King and the Devil

by Run Im A Natural Disaster (Darkness34)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kinda dark?, LOTS OF CHARACTER INTROSPECTION, Later chapters will have violence, M/M, Teen Romance, Transferred From Fanfiction.net, We Die Like Men, Writing with a plan? lol nope, You Have Been Warned, impulsively and probably by something completely preventable, plot? I don't know her, typical host club weirdness, what even are feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness34/pseuds/Run%20Im%20A%20Natural%20Disaster
Summary: He's not Superman, but he wants to be. He's not perfect, yet he needs to be. He doesn't love me, but I want him to. He's drowning in the pressure, I'll rescue him_Or the one where Kyouya and Kaoru fall in love, cause more mischief than the Host Club knows what to do with, and eventually, fall apart.
Relationships: Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	1. An Introduction: Don't Let Me Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is officially (in my opinion) the best story I've written so far. This is my first attempt at an OHSHC fanfic, so I apologize if they seem OOC. I'd like to thank the always amazing Jazyrha and Magician April Aries for inspiring me to write this. If you guys read this, I want to tell you thanks and that I love you. :3 Feedback would be appreciated – my poor plots bunnies are starving from lack of reviews. Please review, for the bunnies – a review could save a life, just click the button below.
> 
> Edit: This is a very old work I moved over from Fanfiction. A monument to my middle school writing days...uugh gives me the chills! I cringe when I read it now lol but I'm too lazy to edit it so...here you go. Enjoy this dumpster fire.

" _False face must hide what the false heart doth know." ~William Shakespeare_

* * *

**F** is for the faces he hides behind. The smiles ( _disgusting_ ), the aura of perfection ( _lies_ ), the life he can't believe he's living. ( _Why then_ )

**It's all a lie (** _**nothing but lies** _ **)**

**A** is for the assumption that he's perfect. That he never breaks down ( _he yearns to_ ), that he always has answers to everything ( _he doesn't_ ), that he's always the very image of God – Perfection to the core. ( _He isn't_ )

**It's all false (** _**just like everything else** _ **)**

**C** is for the challenge of living – living like everything's going great ( _It's not_ ), like nothing bothers him ( _It does_ ), like he can take anything and everything the world throws at him. ( _HE CAN'T_ )

**He's not Superman (** _**But he wants to be** _ **)**

**E** is for the expectations he's set for himself – the standard of power and accomplishment that haunts him. Haunts him through the praise he receives for doing a remarkable job ( _he didn't_ ), for being successful ( _he can't be_ ), for showing that the third son shouldn't be underestimated and ignored. ( _He is though_ )

**It should be enough (** _**but it never is** _ **)**

**S** is for the small hand snaking into his own, for the nimble fingers giving his a reassuring squeeze. ( _It's okay_ ) Kyouya finds himself squeezing Kaoru's hand back ( _It will be_ ), surprising himself, but not the young twin - one glance in his Kōhai's direction confirms a sort of pleased expression. ( _Just breathe_ ) The Shadow King smiles and the little devil smiles back. ( _I'll support you_ ) It doesn't matter if at times he suffocates from the pressure, because as long as the king of shadows has his devil – with his smiles of sunshine – breathing won't be a problem.

**I was drowning (** _**but he saved me** _ **)**


	2. Waiting For The Hint of a Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys start to feel *whispers* feelings and no one knows how to react to this. Least of all the boys! They've never felt love-feelings before! Who knows what they're going to do next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or as I like to call it 'If you understood what happened in this chapter please tell me because I have no clue' 
> 
> *does the wheel of fortune hand gesture at the tags* I did try to warn you that I've never met a plot in my life.
> 
> Enjoy (ᅌʊᅌ✿)

He had the awkward tenderness of someone who has never been loved and is forced to improvise. 

\-- Isabel Allende, _The House of Spirits,_ copyright 1982 

* * * * *

Trips with the host club never went how Kyouya expected.

Oh, he knew that with this bunch anything was possible. Tamaki would inevitably get distracted and somehow manage to cause a minor catastrophe and gain at least seven new enemies. Only to then miraculously charm his way out of a beating. Once again escaping scott-free and as carefree as ever. As though moments ago he hadn’t been in trouble and in serious danger of losing a few teeth. 

Honey-senpai was nearly as bad. He would inevitably eat their host out of house and home under the watchful eye of Mori-senpai. Not even a cupcake would remain. 

Occasionally, though thankfully not _too_ often, he engaged in short, brutal altercations if said host tried to cut off his sweets supply. 

Honestly. 

Sometimes Kyouya thought that he was worse than an addict itching for their next hit. 

At least, Kyouya mused, he always regrets it afterward. 

By now it was routine. Honey-senpai would snap at whatever poor soul dared to deny him cake, he’d eat the cake that was inevitably produced, feel bad and shower his unfortunate victim in money to make up for the food he had eaten and for the damage he had inflicted on their psyche. 

Haruhi and Mori he could excuse. Poor Haruhi tried her best but trouble followed her like an enthusiastic golden retriever followed after a ball. Or in this case, an enthusiastic host club king chasing a girl who wanted nothing to do with him. 

Kyouya could sympathize. 

Mori-senpai was Mori-senpai. He’d do what he wanted and that was that. 

And the twins...well, the less said about the mischief the twins could get up to the better.

Kyouya smirked. 

Those two had made Tamaki’s enforced trip to Karuizawa...well, not outstanding or anything... but they made it bearable. 

_Leave it to those two to suggest something as ridiculous as a 'refreshing' competition,_ Kyouya thought as he ran his fingers along the smooth wood of the railing. He paused as the front door opened and Arai stepped inside carrying a watermelon. _Still, it did make things interesting._

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

Kyouya twitched in surprise. He hadn’t heard anyone coming towards him. He twisted quickly (but not too quickly, he had a reputation to uphold after all) to look behind himself and saw Kaoru walking up beside him. He crossed his arms, leaned sideways so that his hip was braced against the balusters as he attempted to look as though he hadn’t nearly been startled out of his skin. From the smirk on the other's face, he wasn’t successful. His face flushed. _Stupid, sneaky brat of a boy. Why does he have to walk like a ninja? Cats have louder footsteps than he does!_

Kaoru threw an apologetic smile at Kyouya when he joined him at the railing. Kyouya waited but he made no further effort to apologize for putting the shadow king on the backfoot. Instead, he only looked at the sophomore expectantly. Kyouya huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“I was just thinking about how every time we go on trips with Tamaki _someone_ ends up experiencing a life-changing revelation.” He replied petulantly, mouth twisted in a grimace. It was unlike him to be startled by people unexpectedly approaching him. He _was_ friends with Tamaki after all. Maybe he was coming down with something. Yeah, that was probably it. 

Kaoru laughed. He bent slightly at the waist so he could lean his arms on the top of the railing. “Milord does have a way of making us soul-search, doesn’t he.” He opened his mouth to continue but cut himself off when an exclamation of excitement burst out beneath them. They turned simultaneously, looked over the balcony to see Honey and Tamaki waving their arms enthusiastically as they gushed over Arai’s watermelon. 

“Oh wow! It’s huge!” 

“It’s certainly an impressive melon!” 

Arai grinned, all squinty eyes and dimples. “My uncle’s got the best in town.” 

Kyouya and Kaoru continued to watch as Arai asked where he should set the watermelon down. Honey and Tamaki’s flailing increased as they tried to solve the problem. Kyouya and Kaoru’s faces screwed up in sympathy. Honey and Tamaki’s special brand of enthusiasm was, let’s just say, a tad unsettling for normal people. Haruhi’s former classmate seemed to be no exception. 

Poor Arai was beginning to look a bit overwhelmed at their increasingly inane suggestions. He looked ready to just drop the watermelon right there on the floor and run out the door. Haruhi, who had been watching quietly, a vein popping out of her forehead, opened her mouth to say that she’d take the watermelon and closed it again when an unusually awkward Hikaru stepped forward instead. Arai nearly slumped in relief. 

They exchanged stilted pleasantries; neither sure what to think of the other after all that had transpired between them. Still, that didn’t stop Arai from eagerly transferring the heavy weight of the large fruit into Hikaru’s hands. The act seemed to be a turning point as they smiled tentatively at each other. Exchanging apologies and understanding without words. _I’m sorry_ Hikaru’s smile seemed to say. _It’s water under the bridge,_ Arai’s replied. Hikaru’s smile grew, becoming more genuine, transforming his face into something boyish and open. It was an unexpectedly sweet expression. Kyouya’s eyes widened; he didn’t know that Hikaru could look like that. All the previous smiles he’d seen Devilish Twin #1 sporting paling in comparison to the vibrant grin he now wore. Suddenly, he desperately wanted to know what that expression would look like on Kaoru’s face. If it would be the same or if the younger boy would wear it better. 

He froze. 

_Where in the world did_ that _come from?!_ He thought, panicked. He’d never entertained thoughts on either of the twins before nor anyone else in the host club, save Haruhi. But that was just to make her see sense. And what better way to do that than to play the villain? Now, though-

_Great, one real conversation with the guy and now suddenly I’m some starstruck fangirl. What the heck brain? If you could just not fall in love with someone just because he gave you one drop of dopamine that would be great. I mean come on-!_

Beside him, completely oblivious to the internal tantrum Kyouya was throwing, Kaoru smiled softly in satisfaction. He leaned more of his weight onto his crossed arms, now fully supported by the railing underneath him. He hadn’t expected Hikaru to take his words to heart so quickly. Especially after the events of the previous day. 

“It's surprising, isn’t it?” Kaoru abruptly asked. “I mean, that he's even making an effort.” 

“You say that like he didn’t just learn some things about himself and about those around him yesterday. Did you ever consider the possibility the date might go too well and those two might fall in love?” Kyouya ground out. He frowned, still peeved from his earlier realization. An incredulous look contorted his face as he turned to face the younger boy. The motion made the overhead light bounce off his glasses, obscuring his eyes.“Did the thought even cross your mind? Do you have so little faith in him?”

The words left his mouth before he could reel them in. Around him, the balcony was quiet, as though, the world itself was stunned into silence by what he had said. As suddenly as it had possessed him, the irritation and anger he had felt began to drain from him like water down a drain leaving him feeling hollow and wrung out. In its absence guilt began to pool in his stomach. He didn’t know why he’d said that beyond the fact that he had been angry at himself, at the fact that he was experiencing _feelings_ (gag) and it had been easy. But it was too late now to take it back. 

He could only watch as Kaoru’s smile dropped, his mouth falling open in wounded shock before his face screwed up with angry embarrassment. He glared at Kyouya, his expression hardening. 

“No!” He exclaimed. “It’s not like that at all! Of course, I trust him; he’s my brother! But...like..this is Hikaru we’re talking about and I love him to death but Hikaru is kind of a dummy. But let’s be honest, everyone here is, too! You asked if the thought of them falling in love had crossed my mind. Well, it has but I’m sure it hasn’t crossed his. Hikaru is totally clueless when it comes to understanding feelings. And you know what? He’s not the only one! Everyone in this _stupid_ club sucks at knowing what they’re feeling and acting on it and you know what....it’s...you are...even _you_ are terrible at handling feelings!”

_Oh, if only you knew. It’s almost ironic._ It really was. Kyouya wanted to slam his palm into his face until the world made sense again but resisted the urge. He wished Kaoru wasn’t so good at reading people. He didn’t want Kaoru to look at him and see everything he’d been thinking laid out like a book for him to read. His cheeks heated up at the thought. No, that would definitely not be ideal. 

”So, yeah, it’s so easy to say Hikaru is the one at fault or that I am when really it’s all-”

‘I know,’ Kyouya blurted, holding up his hands like a shield. ‘I’m sorry. I misspoke. You’re right; we all do suck at handling feelings” he paused, waved his hand in a vague motion. “Maybe it’s just part of being a teenager, I don’t know, maybe it’s just what it means to be human. And you’re right, our club is full of dummies. But, as they say, ignorance is bliss so trust me when I say that he’s _lucky_ that he doesn’t understand what he’s feeling.”

Kaoru’s shoulders heaved as he forced himself to calm down. He took several deep breaths, closed his eyes, exhaled hard. His shoulders slumped as his anger left him.

“Well, I suppose I can forgive you. Just this once,” he smiled weakly. “I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean to go off like that. It’s just-”

“I touched a nerve. I understand. We all have things we don’t want to talk about.”

“It’s just...for so long it was just me and Hikaru. We understood each other; we always knew how the other felt about something. We wouldn’t even have to say a word, it was like we just _knew_ what the other was thinking or feeling. And then we met Milord and everything changed. And now things are changing again,” He said softly, his voice getting smaller the more he spoke. “...and….it’s like suddenly we’re back at square one. Wondering who we are and what we’re feeling…”

Kyouya ‘hmm’ed in agreement.

“It’s difficult being a part of a group. Suddenly, you find yourself caring about other people, suddenly taking their likes and dislikes into account when you make decisions. It’s exhausting and it takes a lot of work to maintain relationships,” a wry smile stretched across his face “and there’s nothing more difficult than dealing with your own soul but, Kaoru, cliche as it sounds hard things are, in fact, often worth having.” 

Kaoru stared at him like he’d never seen him before. Maybe he hadn’t. It wasn’t as though Kyouya was in the habit of having deep philosophical discussions with anyone. Still….it wasn’t very comfortable being stared at like he’d suddenly dressed in drag and done the hula. 

“What is it,” he asked, shuffling his feet. “Was it something I said?”

The younger boy shook his head mutely, awe transforming his face. _I didn’t know you were like this,_ he wanted to say. _How often do you think about this stuff,_ he wanted to ask. The words stuck in his throat, refusing to be spoken. But, still, it was incredible that Kyouya was willing to show this side of himself. Kaoru felt like he’d seen something secret and precious. 

Slowly, his entire face brightened, a hint of mischief appearing in his eyes. “You know senpai, you’re not as bad as people think you are,” he teased. 

Kyouya burst out laughing, “You’re the second person to say that to me.” 

“Who was the first?”

“Haruhi,” he said plainly. 

Kaoru shook his head, ginger bangs bouncing with the motion. 

“Why am I not surprised,” he said, amusement clear in his voice.

Kyouya exhaled a breath of laughter. His dark eyes sparkled with mirth, “Haruhi has an impressive track record; it would be foolish to bet against her. She’s off to change the world-”

“One host at a time!” Kaoru exclaimed before dissolving into another fit of giggles.

And so it went. They laughed together, conversation continuing between them, as they returned to relaxing against the railing. It flowed easier now. As though some great obstacle had been removed with their candid exchange. It was a perfect moment. 

Suddenly it was easy to imagine a future where they could always have this. This feeling that they could talk to another person and just be themselves. No parts to play or masks to wear. A moment where they didn’t have to be Kyouya the Shadow King or Kaoru the devilish twin. But just Kyouya and Kaoru. Just two teenage boys enjoying each other’s company. 

_I want this,_ their hearts whispered. The urge was quickly squashed. After all, _why would he want to hang out with me_ , they thought simultaneously. _What do I have to offer someone as great as him?_

But the heart is a fickle thing. It wants what it wants (oh how it wants) and will not easily be denied. 

And that is the beginning and the end of everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me at me: please, please, please can you write something normal for once in your terrible story  
> Also me: hah, it's time for unnecessary soUl-SEarChInG


	3. Our Hands Clasped So Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews and kudos!! They all made my day!

Better creatures could love you, I know. But now they'll have to get through me. 

\-- my love should wear a warning sign, damn right I remember you |e.j.|

*  *  *  *  *

Kyouya was thinking about Kaoru again. 

It seemed that ever since their bonding moment at Karuizawa the redhead had been a constant fixture in his thoughts.

Kyouya had never been one to put much stock in folk tales or superstition but sometimes he found himself thinking that if there were such things as ‘soulmates’ or ‘other halves’ then Kaoru was his. 

They were compatible. 

A fact that kept Kyouya awake on many a sleepless night. Or worse distracting him when he was trying to get some work done. Like right now.

He was sitting at his desk trying to do his German homework but despite his best efforts, he couldn't make himself focus on the assignment. He knew he should get started. He still had to do the homework for his other classes, balance the accounts for the Host Clubs expenses and then review the business plan he needed to submit to his father about the new hospital they were opening. 

Really it shouldn’t be this difficult to start.

He  _ liked  _ German; thought the language was robust and beautiful and he secretly had a lot of fun speaking it. And he could balance the accounts in his sleep, they were so ridiculously easy and his business plan was nearly finished anyway. He just had to make a few tweaks so it’s not like he was having to start from scratch or -

It was no use. 

He just couldn’t concentrate.

Kyouya groaned. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezed his eyes shut in exasperation. He resisted the urge to bang his head against the hardwood of his desk. A concussion wouldn’t improve matters, after all. 

Kyouya opened his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. Since he obviously wasn’t going to get any work done he might as well figure out what was bugging him.

The source of his restlessness was obviously Kaoru. 

But he’d had crushes before. So why was he making such a big deal out of this one?

_ Maybe because this time is different?  _

_ Because this time you think you’re in love with him and it’s terrifying?  _

_ Maybe because seeing him smile is the only thing you want to see for the rest of your life?  _

_ Maybe because this time you’re terrified that he won’t love you back? Because how could you ever be good enough for  _ him? 

Kyouya frowned, his teeth worrying his lip as he thought. His eyes glistened wetly in the low light. As though tears had sprung to his eyes over and over again only to be blinked away each time. 

He didn’t like to think about this stuff. It was too raw, too painful; it dwelled too close to the surface and threatened to crack the uncaring mask he wore at all times. 

Because it was true - 

This time he did feel that maybe this time it might not be just another stupid crush but the start to something new and exciting. 

After all, it was one thing to fall for someone because they were attractive or because they were kind to you. (Or both. It had been known to happen).

But it’s a whole other can of worms when you realize that you’d developed a crush on someone because they were just unabashedly themselves. 

Out of everyone in the host club, he’d just had to fall for the ‘devilish’ type. Not the ‘natural’ type or the ‘strong and silent type’. Hell, not even the ‘charming’ type! 

He’d thought once that  _ maybe  _ he was in love with Tamaki. Who was kind and generous and so  _ very  _ attractive and genuinely happy despite everything his grandmother put him through. He was a puzzle and a younger him had been desperate to figure out exactly what made the blond foreigner tick.

He’d endured countless outings, picnics, tourist traps, and Tamaki’s personality in his quest for answers.

Finally, he’d come to understand that there was no understanding Tamaki. 

He flitted between obsessions and interests and feelings like a hummingbird flitted between flowers. He was golden and vibrant and he drew you in but he was also, unfortunately, a total moron. 

When Kyouya realized that, his juvenile crush for the other boy had shriveled up and died. 

He smirked. 

_ Thank goodness for small favors.  _

He leaned forward, put his right elbow on the desk, and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. His other arm rested lightly on the desktop, fingers tapping an uneven beat. 

He was loath to admit, even to himself, that he was experiencing such embarrassing emotions. He was the Shadow King damn it! 

He wasn’t supposed to feel things like  _ love  _ or  _ tenderness. _

A part of him hated that Kaoru was putting him through this. Yet...the younger Hitachiin twin was intriguing. 

They were both the more mature and level-headed half of their paired relationships - seriously, Tamaki and Hikaru would crash and burn without them - and they got along well and understood one another. Kyouya appreciated that he was able to turn to Kaoru whenever he needed help with his research or just an intelligent opinion. He liked that Kaoru was smart and wily. He liked that Kaoru excelled at English yet was laughably terrible at mathematics. Not to mention that Kaoru was talented, fiercely loyal,  _ gorgeous _ -

He cut himself off. His eyebrows drew together, a crease appearing on his forehead. 

_ What in the world? _

He hadn’t realized he liked so many things about the younger boy. 

Maybe he should make a list. 

Or better yet maybe he should ask him out on a date. You know, for the sake of science. See if he really did love Kaoru. It had worked for his crush on Tamaki, after all. 

“Alright,” he exclaimed. He stood up abruptly, his chair fell to the ground with a loud clatter, he placed his foot on top of the desk and clenched his hand into a determined fist. “Tomorrow’s the day I put a stop to all this nonsense! I will ask Kaoru out on a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I wouldn't be able to fit everything I want into six chapters so the chapter total has been switched from 6 to unknown.


End file.
